Instigating the Little Witch
by Binnie82397
Summary: Bonnie hates Damon but can't seem to get her mind off of him. Damon feels regretful for killing Bonnie's grandma.But a new boy saunters into town. Will his arrival change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I do **NOT **own the Vampire Diaries or anything related to it

Bonnie POV

She's gone.

These words echoed in my head ever since that night. As much as I want to say it was his fault, it was just as much mine. I told Grams to do the spell. She died from the loss of energy that it took to take the barrier down. Yet again, I constantly find myself blaming _him._ _Damon Salvatore._ With those stupid blue piercing eyes that make you want to melt when he sets his gaze upon you. And that dark hair that makes you want to run your fingers through just to see how it fee- '_NO! Stop it, Bonnie! Damon Salvatore is a waste of space who only cared for himself and that bitch Katherine. He doesn't deserve to have her back after what he's done'. _But, even as I think this, part of me feels bad for him and wants the best for him. '_In a way, you are both in the same boat,' _she thought to herself. Realizing how late it was I forced myself from the ground and took one last look at the gravestone where under my Grams was buried. _'Grams, please, send me some sort of sign so I know you're okay.' _And with that thought, I walked back to my blue Prius. While walking, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. _'Probably my witchy senses reacting to the cemetery', _I told myself.

Damon POV

I watched the beautiful witch walk back to her little blue car. _'Grams, please, send me some sort of sign so I know you're okay.' _I know I shouldn't have been snooping in the young girl's thoughts, but she was broadcasting. Bonnie would need to learn to control that. I can't help but feel responsible for the fact that the girl's grandmother is dead. It technically was my fault. If I hadn't been so obsessed over getting Katherine out of that God forsaken tomb, the old woman might still be here. I recalled the last time I spoke with her. The moment where I was standing on her porch, instigating her to step outside of the warm comforts of her home. I figured she would be too scared, like little Bonnie. But, she did, and kicked my ass with her freaky witch powers. For that, I respected her.

"_I am NOT Bonnie, you don't want to mess with me_," She told me. No, she wasn't, but I could sense that the little dark skinned Bonnie would grow up to become just like Sheila. Remembering that moment made me smile, something I haven't done since the night the tomb was opened. _'WAIT! Hold the phone. When did I become so soft! Great, now I'm going to turn out like Saint Stefan. With the brooding forehead and the Bambi diet.' _I jumped from the tree I was perched on and went to find some O positive. I believe I saw a cute blonde visiting her father who just passed a few weeks back…

**A/N: Well I did this in about 10 minutes The idea just popped into my head. PLEASE!! REVIEW!!!! This is my first FanFic EVER and i need to know how to make it better!!!! I LESS THAN 3 YOU!!!!(figure it out). =D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do **NOT **own the Vampire Diaries or anything related to it, I wish I did own Damon and his sexiness.

**Bonnie POV**

"Come on, Bonnie. Get up time for school." My dad Jason said as he walked out of my room slamming the door behind him. _'I know he hardly spoke to his mother, but he should at least feel a little remorse that she is gone,' _I thought to myself. Well, time for my first day back at school.

**At School**

"BONNIE!" screamed Elena from somewhere behind me. I turned to see her speed-walking down the hall (with Stefan in pursuit), to reach me. I enjoyed the fact that she was happy, but I secretly couldn't stand all the mushy, lovey dovey, crap they did in the halls. _'Not everyone can be as romantically challenged as you, Bonnie.' _

"Hey, guys." I replied once they approached me. Elena smiled and Stefan gave me a comforting smile with a nod.

"Bonnie, how have you been? I know it must be hard coming back to school so soon." He asked me tenderly, with genuine compassion. Hearing those words made me remember everything I was trying to forget. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say _the words_, Elena elbowed Stefan in the side and gave him a look that said, 'Shut up, or you die.' Elena knew what it felt like. To have to say the words, 'I'm fine, thanks….yes, much better,' over and over again. We all walked into Mr. Saltzman's classroom only to find that there was a new teacher in his place, one with a really bad comb over. When seeing the new teacher, I felt Stefan's withdrawal. So I tried my first witchy act since my Grams died-a telepathic message.

_**Stefan? Can you hear me? **_All I heard was a sort of scratchy noise. Kind of like static.

_Bonnie? Since when could you send messages? _

_**All about four seconds ago. I just wanted to know if you were okay, ever since you saw the new teacher you've been sort of distant.**_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just that I'm basically the reason Mr. Saltzman will no longer be teaching here._

_**What do you mean?**_

_It's a long story. But, to sum it up Damon killed the man's wife. And he couldn't find her body, so he decided to come here raising hell, almost staking me, to find her. I nearly killed the man._

Just hearing his name made me stiffen a little.

_**Ouch. Well I was just checking to make sure nothing was wrong.**_

_Thank you. What about you? Are you okay after everything?_

That's when I cut the connection. I know Stefan was sincere, and really just wanted to make sure I was okay, but I couldn't handle that right now. I looked back to give him an apologetic look, and he sent me one message.

_I understand._

The rest of the period I just sat in my desk and didn't pay attention at all and I really didn't care. When the bell rang, I was still sitting in the same spot staring off into space. I didn't snap back into reality until Elena nudged me and said, "Yo, Bons, time to go. Bell rang."

It wasn't until lunch that I realize I wasn't staring into space; I was staring at this magnificent crow sitting on a tree branch outside the window.

**Damon POV**

_What the hell am I doing? Sitting on a damn tree branch, at some noisy high school, watching a witch sit in her desk and do absolutely nothing! _I thought to myself. I shouldn't even be here. I should be out with some stupid bimbo convincing her to take me to her place. But, I wasn't. I was here watching stubborn, powerful, quick-witted, cute, beautiful, Bonnie Bennet. Augh. Here I go. Again. This has got to stop. What is it that keeps me coming back to this chocolate witch? Is it her power that seems to seep through her pores? Or is it her looks? Or maybe because she is grieving as much as I am over the fact that we both lost something important to us. Well, something previously important to me. I could give a rat's ass about Katherine. If I **ever** see that bitch again I will kill her slowly. But first things first, I have to speak to that witch. I will. If it is the last thing I do.

**A/N: Peoplel PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Just click that little green button down there vvvvv!!! Another thing, if anybody has suggestions for this story, hit me up. I believe Bonnie and Damon shall meet under the moonlight, in the forest, with little fireflies....yeahhh, no. See, why i need constructive critisim(sp?). anyway special thnx to:**

**Danielle Salvatore and babyshan211...Love you guys for reviewing and That's all folks!! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do _**NOT**_ own this story. I wish I did own Damon and his sexiness. But, the ideas and all that crap are mine, so please; ask me before you jack 'em.

A A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't been updating, but my real life outside of FanFiction(Yes people there is a real world) has gotten out of whack, so I try to update more frequently!! On to story.

**Damon POV**

_Why the hell does human school even last this damn long? _I thought to myself. But seriously, I've been watching Bonnie for what-_6 fucking hours?! I think that this makes me a stalker now._ Thankfully, this prison is over and I picked out Bonnie from the large crowd leaving…whatever the hell that school was named. Finding her wasn't difficult considering she is the only person with a lavender/fire starting witch scent. I flew after her little blue car to her home. She got out of her car looking glorious as ever in her dark wash skinny jeans and plum camisole with a gray shawl. This is when I decided to make my little appearance.

**Bonnie POV**

_Yes, school is finally over, now I can stop seeing Stefan and Elena giving me looks of concern out of my peripheral view. _I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me while driving home. I shook it off thinking I was over-reacting. But lately I've been over-reacting a lot. Getting out of my car I felt a very familiar presence of evil, cockiness, and death. That could only mean one person. Damon Salvatore.

"_Hello, Bonnie, long time no see." _

I turned slowly, not even wanting to look him. But I did, and quickly regretted it. He was all about 2 feet away from me. Staring into his piercing blue eyes made me stumble a bit. He grabbed me by the waist to steady me, and I nearly passed out. I looked into his eyes-again- and there seemed to be true concern hidden under pain and anguish. _NO! Bonnie, he killed your Grams. Damon Salvatore is a grade A douche. Turn around and run into your safe house where he can't kill you. DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM!!!!_

As much as I wanted to listen to my head screaming at me to take my chances and make a run for it, I couldn't help my verbal vomit.

"Yeah, well, while I was weeping over my dead Grams, you were out somewhere getting drunk while weeping over some Elena doppelganging bitch," I blurted out. _Damn it, there I go with the verbal vomit._

"I am going to ignore what you just told me so you can keep your life. And catch up. How's it been? Wait, no that was a bad question," he responded.

"Damon, what the hell do you want? If you are here to mess with me you're making a big mistake because I won't hesitate to set you on fire," I spat back, giving him the meanest, most accusing glare I could give him.

"Now, Bonnie, don't do that I just came here to talk with you. You know. See how you're doing?" he said.

"Go away" I said striding to my front door.

"Bonnie, wait," Damon called, grabbing my arm. He turned me to face him and then he did something I will _**never**_ forget. He hugged me. Damon Salvatore hugged me. Of course, my body betrayed me and I started getting butterflies and my heart starting beating faster.

"I am so sorry about Shelia. She was an amazing woman. I understand it was my fault. I apologize," he whispered in my ear.

I reluctantly pulled away. I looked deep in his eyes and saw nothing but regret and sadness. _Wow, he must really be hurting over Katherine. Should I tell him something? I don't wanna piss him off…_

"Look Damon, your methods for doing what you did were wrong and I can't say I forgive you, because then I'd be lying to myself and you. And I know you don't want to hear it, but sorry the whole thing with Katherine didn't work out."

He froze for a moment, looked at me deeply, and faster than I could blink he was gone. It wasn't until I began to go to bed that night when I received the message.

_Thank you, Bonnie. It means a lot. Especially coming from you._

**Damon POV**

I walked into my room all confused and fucked up in the head with a bottle of GreyGoose vodka. _What the HELL is wrong with me? Getting all sensitive for the little witch. She is nothing to me. Just another notch in my bed post. Right? _Why does she have to smell so good? Why does she have to be so beautiful? Augh. Here I go again. I need to find some chick and get my mind off that stubborn witch. I tried to walk out of the house but of course I was stopped by Holy Grail Stefan.

"Damon! I saw you at the school. What the hell were you doing?" he practically yelled.

"Well, _little brother_, I don't think that is any of your business now is it? I said it once, and I'll say it again, that is for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot…" I replied.

"What are you up to?" his forehead asked me. _Wow, with Stefan this close in my face, I'm just realizing how big his forehead is….Why do I always have to be up to something? _

"For your information, I wasn't up to anything. I was bored. So, leave me the hell alone." I snapped back, leaving the mansion to go find some Bonnie look alike-_WAIT. WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I am officially losing my damn mind. And I need to regain it in blood and alcohol. With that, I continued walking to my car to devour some random girl._

_**A/N: Well there you go. I'm making this up as I go along, and to me it felt like Damon was so OOC but I don't care. =D I tried making this chapter longer but I doubt it's any longer than normal. I love everyone who reviewed thank you so much. And thank you to those who read it. So please click that green button and review(Damon says so.) =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do_**NOT**_ own the Vampire Diaries or anything related to it. I do, however, own Asher and all his sexiness, he is a character from my mind, please ask before you steal him. Lol. =D

A/N: I tried to sort of form Damon back into character. So this is my feeble attempt.=D

Songs Used: "When the Wind Blows" by All- American Rejects

**Bonnie POV**

This is when I feel even moderately happy. When sitting here, under a big oak tree, listening to "When the Wind Blows" by All- American Rejects. I recalled the message Damon sent me last night.

_Thank you, Bonnie. It means a lot. Especially coming from you._

I honestly thought that was the first and only time I'll ever hear him say thank you. I noticed the temperature dropping and the sky started to cast over. My witchy senses started telling me something very, very evil was near. Everything in my body was telling me to run. So I did.

I ran until I got back to the main road I left my car on and noticed that I didn't know where the hell I was. My car was nowhere in sight. _Damn it, Bonnie! This is what you get for trying to be all Buddha in the middle of the forest._

I heard a noise behind me and expected to find an animal, but instead I found a man.

But not any man, a gorgeous man. He had long, dirty blonde hair and was very tall and muscular. _Probably around 6'2. _He wore dark, black pants and a light blue button up shirt with a leather jacket. His stance was like a cat ready to pounce. He reminded so much of someone, who's name I can't remember right now. He was stunning. But what stood out the most were his eyes. They were a pure, clear emerald green.

"Hello, need a little help?" he asked me with a gentle voice.

"Ummm, yeah. See, I can't find my car and it's cold and getting dark. My dad will kill me for being late and I need to get home." I said in hysterics.

He stifled a small while draping his jacket over my shoulder, I accepted it. It smell like vanilla and Axe. "Well I'll help you find your car. Since this way is a dead end, your car is somewhere that way." He said pointed to his left. "By the way, I'm Asher." He told me holding out his hand.

"Bonnie." I said shaking it. I automatically sensed something was wrong. I got that same feeling when I touched Stefan that day. Asher was a vampire.

I jerked my hand away and slowly backed away from him. _Vampires cannot be trusted. _But, Asher seemed different. He seemed, civilized.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, true concern showing in his eyes. With that I drowned out the little voice in my head telling me this boy was dangerous.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. So how 'bout finding my car?" I replied with a smile. We started toward where my car.

"Good. So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out in the middle of the woods, anyway?" he asked, giving me a smile that made me melt and go all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Well, I was trying to relax because my grandma just passed. I feel happy in nature." I felt like I could tell him anything.

"I'm so sorry. Well, I believe everything will be okay with you." He said calmly.

For the rest of the walk we talked, and talked, and talked. I found out that both his parents died, he is 19, he lives by himself, travels A LOT, he is single, he loves music, plays guitar, and….. OH! His favorite color is green. Well got to my car only to find who else, but Damon.

**Damon POV**

_Where the hell is she?!? I go out to feed for TWO MINUTES and she's GONE!!! _I was fuming. Bonnie decided to go and be all AWOL and shit. I followed her scent where I found her car but no Bonnie. Just as I was about to go and search for her, here she comes, strolling down the road, with some boy in tote. _WAIT! Who the HELL is he!?!? _

She is laughing and smiling, being all flirty and mushy and crap. Who the hell does she think she is?!? _More importantly who the hell does he think he is with his arm around her!?!? I'll rip his face off._

She froze when she saw me. _She better be scared. _This will be interesting.

**A/N: Because I'm a bitch, and it's my bedtime, I have to end it there. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know you probably want to stab me. BUT GUESS WHAT!!! You don't know where I live.*Blows raspberry* But seriously, my bedtime, I getting yelled at to go to sleep as I type this. I promise I will update soon. Please, please, please review!!! Sorry again for the cliffy type thing. *I'M GOING TO BED MOM!!* Love you guys!!=D(P.S. Isn't it sad I still have a bedtime!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do **NOT** own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it. Although, I wish own Damon and all his sexy glory.

**A/AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but real life has been biting me in the ass. Hard. But thank you so much for reviewing and I've NEVER had so many hits before. THANK YOU!!! On top of everything else I'm checking my email right now and SO MANY people added this to their story alert/favorite!!!! YAAY!!**

**Bonnie POV**

I looked into his cold piercing blue eyes and saw, well, nothing. He was showing any emotion. It was as if there was a wall in between us. _Crap, no emotion? I'll bet he's pissed._

"Ummm…" I started to say.

"So, Bonnie, who's your friend?" he forced out.

"Ummm…He-"

"I'm Asher. I was helping Bonnie get back to her car. Right, Bonnie?" he looked at me.

I didn't look back. My eyes were glued to the dead pan look on Damon's face.

"Ummm…sure?" I answered, as if I was on autopilot.

"Well. If you don't mind, I'll be taking Bonnie back home," he said sternly; Damon wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed my wrist and I felt something shock me but I ignored it. He began almost dragging me to my car.

"Wait," I said, coming to a dead stop, then turning to face Asher, "when will I see you again?"

"In time Bonnie, Have patience." He replied turning, and walking away. I heard Damon mutter something like, "Time my ass, he ain't seeing anybody..."

I silently walked back to my car and started to open the driver door, but was stopped by Damon.

"What? What are you still here?" I asked.

"Because, it's dark and you're tired. You'll be tied around a tree like a pretzel for the first text message you take your eyes off the road to look at." He said with amusement at the thought of the EMS scraping my body off the road. I contemplated for a bit and decided he was right (as much as I hate to admit it), but I still had to get home.

"So what do you expect me to do, you bastard?" I told him in a less-than-amused tone.

"Well, I suggest letting a handsome Devil drive you home tonight." He replied with a sexy smirk on his face._ Stop it, Bonnie. He is a narcissistic, psychopathic, killer._

"Well, I need to find Asher then." I said with a Devilish grin. Damon stiffened a little and his eyes turned into a death glare. _What the hell is his problem?_

"Whatever. Get in the damn car."

"Ummm…how about…no." _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"_Okay._ Which way do you plan on driving to get out of here?" he asked. Damn, a beat. _Didn't I come from…which way did I come from?_

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now get in the car." He said while placing himself ever-so-gracefully in the driver's seat. I sighed and sat myself in the passenger's seat, awaiting the awkward drive home.

**Damon POV**

I was pissed to no end. Bonnie was with another fucking guy. What the hell is wrong with her?! I am going to kill that bastard! What was his name? Andy? Andrew? Ashy? His name was stupid. What the hell? Why do I care? If she wants to get herself killed, let her. **I. Do. Not. Care.** _You know that's not true._ I am going to wring her neck.

**A/N: Look people, that is the SHORTEST thing ever. But my head is overflowing with all kinds of stuff. So, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed the little writing spurt. Loves ya'll!! REVIEW!!~~~Binnie**


End file.
